


Penchant - Five Prompts Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1135]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's had feelings for Gibbs for a while. He knows it's a bad idea to get into a relationship with Gibbs, after all he's seen how Gibbs is at work. Of course, that's work Gibbs... Who knows what boyfriend Gibbs is like.





	Penchant - Five Prompts Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/09/2002 for the word [penchant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/09/penchant).
> 
> penchant  
> Inclination; decided taste; a strong liking.
> 
> This is for prompt #5 of the June 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/143408.html).

# 

Penchant - Five Prompts Version

Tony shook his head as he watched Gibbs in one of his moods again. It seemed like Gibbs was always in a mood these days. It should have turned Tony off, but Tony’s feelings for Gibbs had never listened to reason.

He’d had a penchant for Gibbs ever since they first met in Baltimore. It had only gotten stronger over time. Tony couldn’t place his finger on what exactly attracted him to Gibbs.

He’d felt this way for so long that it was just fact, now. Gibbs demanded the impossible daily and Tony tried his best to deliver, but even he couldn’t do the impossible all the time. When they failed, angry Gibbs made an appearance. 

Tony constantly told himself that a relationship with Gibbs wouldn’t be healthy, but his feelings didn’t listen. They never went away. He’d tried one night stands, even a long term thing with Jeanne and his feelings were still there. 

At this point in time whenever his feelings reared their head while Gibbs was doing something crazy, Tony just had to laugh. Of course, when Gibbs asked him out on a date, it was Gibbs who had the last laugh. Tony had never actually thought Gibbs would return his feelings. 

Discovering that boyfriend Gibbs was nothing like work Gibbs brought a huge smile to Tony’s face. Maybe they really could make this work. Maybe a relationship with Gibbs wouldn’t be as unhealthy as he’d always thought it would be by watching how work Gibbs interacted.

Looking back, Tony couldn’t help shaking his head. He should have trusted his feelings, but it was hard when he watched Gibbs go through ex-wife after ex-wife and always storm around angry demanding the impossible. He knew better now, though.

Not that his learnings would be useful to anyone else as he had no plans to ever let Gibbs go now.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 more days of stories currently.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
